


Trouble Near Cardiff: A Torchwood  Choose Your Own Adventure Book

by used_songs



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 8,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh has several adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redsnake05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/gifts).



> I think this will work if you imagine "chapter" as equaling "page" in the fic.

You wake up gradually, feeling dizzy and a little nauseated. Your mouth tastes stale and there is a distinct miasma of smoke and ash in the air as you inhale, pulling hacking coughs abruptly from your lungs. You seem to be covered in a mass of brick and detritus and as to how you've gotten here... you're not sure. All you know for certain is that your mouth and sinuses are full of brick dust and dirt, grit crumbling harshly between your teeth. Your hair is in your eyes. Wherever you are, it's dark.

"Disgusting – this job is so dirty sometimes," you mutter. It was just a few weeks ago you were looking through filthy shipping containers and warehouses, and now here you are again, covered in dirt.

"Tosh!"

"Owen?" you respond tentatively. You hear a sound in the near distance like bricks sliding over glass.

"Tosh," Owen calls, panting slightly, "don't try to get up. I'm coming."

If you wait patiently for Owen to come to your rescue turn to page 2.

If you eschew passively waiting for rescue, and struggle to free yourself, turn to page 3.


	2. Page 2

The pressure on your body becomes more and more worrying. One arm seems to be twisted under your body and you are really becoming uncomfortable.

"Owen?" you call, unable to prevent a note of fear from entering your voice. Field work is okay, but you really prefer coordinating from back at the Hub. Or from the SUV.

"Tosh, hang on!" You hear more sliding and falling noises and muffled cursing. You can't help but smile a little at that. It's entirely inappropriate at this moment, but you feel a blush on your cheeks and a distinct warmth at the thought of Owen coming to your rescue. Your heart turns over and you feel a little hope.

If you succumb to the urge to indulge in a flashback, turn to page 4.

If you resolutely prefer to deal with the unpleasant present, turn to page 37.


	3. Page 3

Knowing full well that waiting around for Owen has never been a viable option, even though you keep doing it, you start the long, painful struggle to free yourself. Working one hand gingerly between the bricks surrounding you, you strive toward the air. Your muscles scream with every movement and every shift of your body makes the debris above you move alarmingly.

Something trickles down your back and you aren't sure whether it's blood or sweat or both.

You can feel a slight vibration through the floor … footfalls? You redouble your efforts, hoping that it really is Owen.

In the distance you hear a series of explosions and the crackle of flames. The air is growing even smokier and more acrid; your lungs and sinuses burn and panic tightens your throat.

_I am not going to die like this_, you think. _This is absurd.___

If you would like to skip lightly over the nitty gritty details, turn to page 8.

If you want a hyper-realistic, step-by-step account, turn to page 37.


	4. Page 4

It starts at the end of a day like virtually any other day at the Hub. One minute you are happily working on an encryption to unlock a piece of alien tech, tossing everything you have at it. You feel the knot, metaphorically speaking, of course, loosening infinitesimally and it such a perfect, pure pleasure that it takes your breath away … and then … the Rift alarm begins to blare. The sound catches you unaware and your hands and mind jerk, and all of the clarity you had found is suddenly a muddle again. Sighing, you lean back in your chair and reach for the keyboard.

"Okay, team," Jack shouts over the blaring of the alarm as he pelts out of his office, Ianto following behind him. "Tosh, location? Owen, get your medkit.And where the hell is Gwen? Has she already gone home?"

You look up and see Ianto holding up Jack's greatcoat for him to slip into and adjusting his collar; Ianto catches your eye and smiles slightly as he straightens his own tie and checks that his collar is buttoned. You feel your cheeks heat up a bit and you turn back to your computer, pulling up the information Jack needs. Pretty obvious what they've been up to! Then you hear Gwen call, "Coming, Jack!"

"Tosh?" Jack looks at you again. "Coordinates?"

You hurriedly read the numbers off the screen to him, thinking how quickly things have gotten back to whatever is normal around here. Although Gwen hasn't been very happy being backed down the chain of command, has she?

"Right," Jack makes some adjustment to his wrist strap, speaking as he does, "Tosh, you're coming, too. We'll have you coordinate from the SUV."

_Thank goodness I wore flats today_, you think as you grab your jacket and follow Ianto out. _The chances of me staying in the SUV are slim to none._

If you are still interested in the flashback, turn to page 6.

If you'd now like to get back to the main story, turn to page 37.


	5. Page 6

You pile into the SUV with the rest of the team, noting that Ianto is behind the wheel today. I guess he finally had that risk avoidance discussion with Jack, you think, pulling down your monitors and checking your alerts. Gwen slides in next to you and you can feel the nervous energy in her, pouring off her like electricity. Owen gets in after her and slams the door shut.

Then you see it. "Ianto, I'm getting a strong signal from near Penarth now. Very strong." Your hands race over the keyboard. "I'm pulling up a visual from CCTV … got it."

Next to you, Gwen gasps, "Is that a UFO?" She leans into your space.

Owen snarks, "What else would it be? Haven't you been reading the newspapers lately? Everyone is seeing UFOs over Wales. I told you we'd have to deal with them eventually."

Gwen replies, "Oh, shut it!"

Ignoring them for the moment, you send the coordinates to the SUV's nav sat. "Did you get that, Ianto?"

"Yep," he says, deftly turning the wheel. Jack turns to give you an approving look and you smile briefly and look back at your monitors.

If you are in the mood for a little magical realism, turn to page 9.  
If you would like to try a poem, turn to page 28.  
If you'd like to stick with a traditional prose version, turn to page 7.


	6. Page 7

Suddenly, through the dust in the shadowy air, you see Gwen headed in your direction, her leather coat flying behind her.

"Tosh, are you okay? Owen?"

"I'm fine. I think she's alright, but I'll want to check her out when we get back. And Tosh?" Owen looks closely at you. "Go easy, right?"

You brush him off, "I'm fine. Where are Jack and Ianto?"

Gwen bites her lip and your stomach clenches. She says, "I don't know. They were further ahead when the ship crashed and everything exploded …"

"Well," Owen says irreverently, "then Jack will be along in a little bit-."

"As will I," comes a steady and sardonic voice, and you all turn in shock to see …

If you see Ianto, turn to page 13.

If you see someone else, turn to page 30.


	7. Page 8

You brush the remaining debris from your shoulders and hair, accepting Owen's proffered hand up. Surprisingly, you seem mostly unhurt, with just a few scrapes and bruises.

"What happened?" you ask, passing a grimy hand over your forehead and brushing back your hair.

Owen peers into your eyes with a slight frown, "Look at me, Tosh. What's the last thing you remember?"

"What? I -." You stop in confusion, playing back through events in your head.

"Tosh, do you remember what happened?"

Turn to page 7.


	8. Page 9

The thick night peels back in fleshy folds, spiraling into the distance as stars fall, extinguished, into the bay and for a moment you can imagine this night stretching on forever, repeating itself in a time loop until you have all worn deep grooves in the universe.

Below you, the SUV thrusts forward into the cave of the dark road, the headlights making an intimate space in front of the vehicle, and your eyes are drawn to Ianto's strong hands gripping the wheel. A whisper of awareness slides over your face, fanning out over your lips and cheeks. You raise your eyes to see Jack smiling at you consideringly, his eyes burning. He looks at Ianto next, licking his lips, then looks at you again and raises an eyebrow. Ianto takes a deep breath in the quiet of the dark SUV. You look over and see both Gwen and Owen looking out into the darkness. Owen is fidgeting with something, turning it over and over nervously in his hands. Gwen is rigid and still, cut from obsidian and marble, her hair spread in seaweed waves over the dark leather of her jacket.

You look at Jack again and see that he is staring at Ianto with a half smile on his lips. Ianto glances over at him, "I know what you're doing," he murmurs, the words barely ghosting into the air.

Jack grins and stretches in his seat, predatory and confident, "I wasn't finished with you," he mouths.

"You'll just have to wait." You can only see the side of Ianto's face, but he's probably smiling that self-contained smile he sometimes has.

Jack replies softly, "Would you like to know what I'm going to do to you?"

Owen interrupts, leaning forward, "We can hear you, you know. Cut it out, Jack, and let the man drive."

"Thank you, Owen."

"My pleasure, Ianto," Owen answers, falling back in his seat. "Are we there yet?"

 

If you want to know what Ianto is about to say, turn to page 11.

If you are ready to return to the main story, turn to page 8.


	9. Page 11

Ianto speaks up. "Tosh, have you got an updated reading for me? And, Jack, you're still staring at me." Jack chuckles, looking out the window.

"Just coming," you reply. "One more minute-."

Suddenly Jack shouts, "Look out!"

Instinctively, you brace yourself against the side of the vehicle as Ianto swerves abruptly to the right, across the oncoming lane. You catch an impossibly bright flash of lights that seem to skim the roof of the SUV. Then Ianto slams on the brakes, jerking the SUV over to the shoulder. As you struggle to recover your equilibrium, Jack is already out of the vehicle, running full out. You fumble with your monitors. Gwen and Ianto are exiting the SUV and pounding behind Jack, ducking into the dark foliage that lines the road.

Owen shouts from the open door, "Come on, Tosh!" He's obviously torn between going after them and waiting for you to extricate yourself.

"What was that?"

"Some kind of spacecraft. It's headed toward the factory" Owen is dancing with frustration now. "Come on!"

You lock down the computer, slide across the seat toward Owen, and climb out of the vehicle. He slams the door shut and grabs your arm, pulling you along. "Owen!" you say, flashing on the Brecon Beacons for an instant. "The keys?"

"Do you really think Ianto would forget?" he pants, releasing his grip so you can run properly.

You crash through the shrubbery and come out into a wide clearing, ahead of you the main building. You can hear Jack shouting ahead and Gwen calling, "Jack, it's doubling back! Look out! It's going to crash!"

Just as you and Owen pass the last building, running faster now, you feel a curious stillness, like the night has just taken an enormous breath. Then everything goes bright and then very very dark.

Turn to page 1.


	10. Page 13

Ianto smiles. Jack grins and throws an arm over his shoulders. You catch Gwen looking at them with a speculative expression. She's fingering her engagement ring, sliding it around on her finger.

"Nothing to worry about, guys. It looks like it's an old Peligron probe. We'll need to neutralize it, of course, and clean up the site, but …" Jack trails off, looking around, "it doesn't look like anyone noticed it. Let's keep it that way!"

Owen picks his way over the rubble. "Let's get this over with," he says, "I had plans for this evening. Gentlemen, let's go get our kit. Are those portable floodlights in the SUV?"

Ianto, sounding offended, replies sharply, "Of course." The three men move off toward the SUV, bickering amicably.

Gwen looks disconsolately, her shoulders slumped, at you. Sighing, you say, "Let's walk the perimeter and make sure we don't have any eye witnesses." She shrugs and follows your lead.

Once you've moved away from Jack and the others, you address her, continuing to scan the dark fields, "Gwen, what's wrong?"

"I dunno, Tosh," Gwen squints at you and then turns to look around. "I just … he just walks back into our lives and everything is supposed to go back to the way that it was. Does he even know what we did while he was gone?"

You offer, "I'm sure the reports that Ianto-."

She cuts you off, a bit fiercely, "And that's another thing. Ianto. I mean, I thought he'd got past that-."

It's your turn to interrupt, "It's none of our business, Gwen."

"But he's our friend. You remember what Jack leaving did to him."

"It's none of our business, Gwen. Besides, is this really about Ianto and Jack, or …?"

She looks uncomfortable and then looks away, "Tosh, I'm engaged now. I won't deny there's an attraction there, but I know I've made the right decision." She sighs, "It's just hard…"

Suddenly, you catch a flicker of movement in the dark at the edge of the trees. Grabbing Gwen's arm, you demand, "Did you see that?"

Gwen replies, pulling out her gun, "I'll go this way; you head over there."

This is the Gwen you remember from the months that Jack was gone, and you've missed her. The two of you flash each other tight grins and head off.

If you head toward the SUV, turn to page 19.

If you head in the direction of the wreckage, turn to page 20.


	11. Page 15

You feel a flutter in your stomach as he turns those dangerous, hooded eyes to you. A pleasant flutter. And he knows it.

"So, when I finish up here, would you like to take a ride with me?" he asks suggestively.

Immediately, the rest of the team breaks into loud, protective protests.

You look up into his eyes and smile sweetly, "Why would I want to do that?" The pounding in your chest is a bit distracting.

Suddenly, he looks a lot more interested, "Ah … little Toshiko, are you flirting with me?"

Jack cuts in, "Leave her alone! She works for me. She can't just drop everything and go on a trip." He sounds irritated and, for the first time in months, you think about your contract.

"Yeah, some of us don't have that liberty, do we Jack?" Owen drawls sardonically.

John gestures impatiently, "Anyway, kids, I have a cargo to retrieve. What say we discuss this later?" He winks at you and turns away toward the crash site.

The team follows him, somewhat disconsolately. You study his back as you stride along next to Gwen. He's thin, but gives the impression of being quite strong. He's also very graceful – he moves a bit like that dancer you dated back at university.

_What would it be like to travel with an amoral psychopath?_ you wonder. _It could be fun, and I could always ditch him if he got to be too much trouble.___

The thing is, you realize, you're kind of tired of Torchwood. Crouching here at the brink of the universe catching the bits and pieces of the wider universe that fall through the Rift … there has to be something better out there! Otherwise … Jack wouldn't have left when he did.

You walk up closer to Hart, ignoring Gwen's surprised intake of breath.

"Well, hello," Hart grins at you. "Thinking about my offer?"

You look at him steadily. "Yes."

He smiles even wider. "Want to take a walk on the wild side?"

"Maybe."

He offers, "When this is done, you're welcome to join me. I can always bring you back if you don't like it."

If you say, "I'll think about it," turn to page 33.

If you say, "I'll need to talk it over with Jack," turn to page 21.


	12. Page 17

17

"Oi! Enough of that!" Gwen says roughly. "Give us some answers!"

"Okay, Sweetheart," Hart raises his hands. "As I said, it's very simple. That ship contains my cargo, and I am going to get it. Is that clear enough?"

Jack says, "Fine. Get it and go." Hart turns away and starts for the wreckage.

"Jack!" Gwen protests. "You're just going to let him leave?"

Jack shrugs, looking tired. "Yeah." Then he turns to confer with Owen, shutting the rest of you out. You pull out your pocket scanner, noting that Ianto has done the same. We can at least collect some data, you think, catching Ianto's eye. He nods at you and casts a worried look at Jack. For a few minutes the only sounds are Hart rummaging through the remains of the craft and the twins hums of the scanners and you and Ianto sweep the area.

Then Hart climbs out of the crater clutching a small metal box, sketches a sarcastic bow, taps his wrist strap, and vanishes. Jack clears his throat and says, "Okay, kids. Let's clean up the site."

Turn to page 23.


	13. Page 18

Jack says, "Not so fast. If it fell to Earth, it belongs to me."

Hart pauses, "Excuse me? What did you say to me?"

"You heard him. Shove off!" exclaims Gwen.

Hart ignores her, advancing on Jack. "You think you and Torchwood can stop me?"

Ianto raises an eyebrow at you and fades to the side, angling toward the wreckage. You silently mirror him, picking your way down into the crater. At the bottom, the two of you meet. Quickly and efficiently, he starts scrabbling through the wreckage. You crouch down to join him and he smiles.

"They'll be engaged in that pissing contest for a while."

You grin back at him and, as you do, a shimmer catches your eye. You reach for it and, as your fingers curl loosely around it and a jolt runs through your body.

"Tosh!" Ianto says, his eyes wide. He vanishes.

Everything vanishes. You close your eyes in panic.

If you open your eyes, turn to page 43.

If you hear a strange sound, turn to page 44.


	14. Page 19

As you round the corner, you see the SUV. A rustling noise attracts your attention. You hear whispering behind you and you half turn. Out of the corner of your eye, you see two shadows moving together. The shadows resolve themselves; it's Jack and Ianto. Jack reaches over and cups a hand behind Ianto's head and pulls him close. You swallow … and think about how much you envy them both. Jack takes his other hand and slides it between the buttons of Ianto's shirt, burrowing under the silk of his tie, and you see the movement of that hand stroking …

"Enough of that," Ianto scolds softly, laughing and pulling back and disentangling himself from Jack's grip.

Jack looks at him and smiles suggestively, "So … when we're done here, would you be up …" he trails off.

When you hear Ianto laugh again, you know he's also rolling his eyes.

"… for a little fun? Maybe that … date?" Jack makes it sound positively filthy … and you're sure it will be.

"We'll see if I think you deserve a little fun tonight," Ianto retorts. "If you manage to impress me … then perhaps."

"Oh," Jack smiles hugely, "you know I love a challenge!"

You turn away, blushing a little and head toward the wreckage.

In order to find out who shows up, turn to page 20.


	15. Page 20

You enter the clearing, picking your way through the shattered remains of the building and see Owen and Gwen standing together. You pause, watching them, and feel rather than hear Jack and Ianto come up behind you. And then you hear a familiar voice.

"Well well well … if it isn't Cap'n Jack Harkness and his Bikini Cops!"

_Hart! What is he doing here?_

If John Hart leers suggestively at you, turn to page 15.

If John Hart leers suggestively at Jack, turn to page 31.

If John Hart leers suggestively at Gwen, turn to page 17.


	16. Page 21

You fall back a bit as Hart reaches the lip of the crater and plunges down the steep and steaming slope, and you look over at Jack. He is staring at you, a worried expression on his face, his hands thrust into the pockets of his greatcoat. You drift over to stand by his side. Ianto, Owen, and Gwen fan out around the perimeter of the crater, appearing and disappearing amidst the wisps of steam and smoke.

"Tosh," Jack begins and then uncharacteristically falls silent.

"Jack," you say, "I'm tired of my life. I'm tired of waiting. You understand that, right?"

"Do I ever!" he laughs abruptly. "But Hart is dangerous."

"I'm a big girl, Jack," you remind him. "I don't need to be protected."

He looks at you, really looks at you as if trying to see you clearly.

"I'm not the same person I was when I first came to Cardiff, Jack, and part of that is thanks to you. I need more than she did."

"This isn't about Owen, is it?" Jack jerks his chin toward the doctor.

You consider. "Not really, although it is about me not waiting passively for something that may never happen. Jack, life is short …"

His lips twist in pain, but you forge on. "And I don't want to spend my life waiting, sitting underground, picking up the trash of the universe and wondering. And if I don't like it, I'm smart enough to find my way back." You gesture toward the sky, "There seems to be no shortage of aliens dropping by." He laughs a little and looks across the depression in the Earth at Ianto who is running some kind of scanner over the area.

"Do you want my blessing, Tosh?" he asks ironically.

"Yes," you reply, and your serious tone brings his eyes back to you.

"Okay. I'm releasing you from your contract … and I'm asking you to please be careful."

You smile, tears threatening, and turn to look at the wreckage. The two of you stand in silent companionship for long moments, until Hart clambers out triumphantly, carrying a small metal box. "Got it! Ready to plow?" he asks you. You nod, but you are looking at Jack.

And you are looking at Jack when you feel Hart grab your arm. And you are looking at Jack when you hear Owen shout, "Tosh!" And you are looking at Jack when the Earth sparkles and fades away.

When your vision clears you are standing in a spacecraft, looking through a viewscreen at the Earth. And you are standing next to John Hart. "Well," he asks.

"Where are we going now?" you reply, your voice shaking a little.

"We," he smiles, taking your hand, "are going to Mentiroso to deliver this box, and then you and I are going sightseeing!"

Turn to page 32.


	17. Page 23

Jack starts calling out orders. Typical Jack, but it feels nice. Very familiar.

"Gwen, I want you to contact the locals, see if anyone has reported anything and deal with it. Owen, you go with her. You probably have some walking to do, so you'd better get started."

Gwen stares at him for a moment in disbelief and then turns on her heel, marching off angrily. Owen looks after her, sighs, and follows at a slower pace.

"Tosh, you and Ianto and I will scavenge the good stuff and then dispose of the rest. I want you on the lookout for anything we can use." He starts down into the crater, leaving you and Ianto standing at the rim.

"How will I know?" you protest. Ianto looks at you and smiles, then turns to follow Jack.

A couple of hours later, exhausted and really thirsty, you look up and realize that you're done. Ianto and Jack have already started packing the kit. You do one last survey around the site and then head for the SUV. As you approach the vehicle, you hear disembodied voices, wafting from the other side of the SUV in the darkness.

"Jack," Ianto protests feebly. "I haven't finished-."

"Come on, Ianto, you know you want to." He sighs and then says again, "Jack."

"What do you want to do, Ianto?" Suddenly Jack's voice is rough and if you had any doubt what they were up to, that doubt is erased. "I want … to touch you," Ianto sounds hesitant and yet also very sure.

"Where? No, no, no," Jack laughs, and then he says with abrupt intensity, "Where do you want to touch me? Don't show me. Tell me."

The SUV rocks a little and you flinch. You shouldn't be here. This is private.

But this is also very erotic.

If you decide to give them their privacy, turn to page 35.

If you decide to stay put, turn to page 25.


	18. Page 25

Straining, you hear the rustling of fabric and then the SUV rocks again.

"I want to touch your mouth … and your throat …" Ianto's voice is husky and deeper than you are accustomed to hearing from him. "I want to open up your shirt with you leaning back against the SUV and I want to run my hands over your chest."

Jack's voice is serious, "Do it."

There's a long pause and you fight the urge to peek. You hear the faint rustling of fabric and somebody sighs loudly. When Jack's voice comes again, it's a little shaky, "Now what?"

"Don't get cocky. I'm not done with you," Ianto teases gravely.

"Oh, I'm always cocky."

"Be quiet, Jack. I'm deciding what to touch next." You shiver.

There's a long pause, and then you hear Jack's voice, sounding a bit puzzled. "Uh, Ianto, I'm still wearing my clothes here."

"I know. Tell me what this feels like." The sound that Jack makes then pours straight through you, from your throat to your feet and it curls back and pools in your chest. You gasp quietly.

"Ian-." The SUV rocks alarmingly. You can't resist anymore. You peek around the corner and see Jack, prostrate against the driver's side door, seemingly fully clothed. Ianto is pressed up against him, holding him firmly in place while he moves against Jack's body.

Jack's head is thrown back and he's groaning quietly. Ianto is smiling, his eyes wide.

"Jack, now I'm touching your cock through your trousers. Can you feel me?" Ianto gasps, leaning forward and resting his face against Jack's collarbone. Jack mumbles something and Ianto chuckles, saying, "All in good time." He brushes his lips over the skin of Jack's arched throat and then bites down. Jack shudders and moans again, his hand coming up to span the back of Ianto's neck. Then Ianto turns his head then and looks straight into your eyes. You can't breathe.

"Can you feel that, Jack? Does it feel good?" Jack whimpers, gripping Ianto tightly as if he would pull them into one body. Ianto presses their hips together and increases the friction, his free hand fisted in the greatcoat, dragging Jack closer. For long moments, all you hear is the brush of fabric, the creaking of the SUV, and their unsteady breathing.

"Now I'm going to get rid of some of these layers of fabric. Would you like that, Jack? And then I'm going to make you come here, on the side of the road." Ianto says unsteadily, looking up at him.

"Does that sound like something you'd be interested in?"

The sound Jack makes is halfway between a laugh and a growl. Maybe it's both.

Then Ianto turns and looks at you again and, without breaking eye contact, he slowly slides down Jack's loose limbed body until he is on his knees before the other man, making Jack shudder again. He turns from you, looks up and whispers, "Don't open your eyes, Jack."

Jack nods his head, caught up in the moment, transfixed, his face lifted toward the stars. Ianto leans in and take him fully into his mouth.

You are undone.

If you stumble away from the SUV and head back toward the wreckage, turn to page 36.

If you continue to watch, turn to page 38.


	19. Page 28

28  
And so the valiant team  
Stalwart in their defense of Cardiff  
Lo, and of  
Earth itself,  
Threw themselves  
Courageous hearts  
Into the task at hand  
Little knowing  
What was to come.

If you would like a little more poetry, turn to page 29.

If you would really like to get back to the main story now, turn to page 37.


	20. Page 29

We enter the buil  
ding  
then  
BOoM!  
!ears clapPeD with  
CRaSH! smash ing  
fall ing and darkness  
then

Turn to page 1.


	21. Page 30

You turn to see the familiar smirk.

"I should've known," you say furiously.

"Ah … Eye Candy and 'Jack'," he says, to the accompaniment of elaborate air quotes. "So nice of you to join us." They step out of the shadows, looking a bit worse for wear.

"What do you want?" Gwen demands, her gun drawn and ready. "Didn't we just get rid of you?" she continues in disgust.

Jack runs a hand through his hair, ruffling it.

"That ship had cargo on it that belongs to me," Hart drawls.

"Well," you say, with an attempt at insouciance, "It's gone now."

"Let's not be hasty," he smiles, lounging inappropriately.

Ianto is looking at Jack, waiting for his signal.

If John Hart leers suggestively at you, turn to page 15.

If John Hart leers suggestively at Jack, turn to page 31.

If John Hart leers suggestively at Gwen, turn to page 17.


	22. Page 31

Hart steps close to Jack, deep into his personal space, and looks up into his eyes. "Did you miss me?"

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Ianto flex his hands, fingers curled loosely over his palms. You sigh. Jack hasn't been back long, and he may not realize how much more confident Ianto has become in his absence. Ianto still isn't the greatest shot in the world, but he is quite willing and able to use deadly force when he has to. And he's not going to be fobbed off so lightly anymore … at least you hope he won't put up with it.

Jack laughs shortly, a harsh sound in the cool air. "Why don't you leave again, and I'll check and see?" he drawls.  
"Come on," John says, "let's check out my cargo and then I'll show you my ship. It's in a low geosynchronous orbit – in fact, I'm surprised you didn't pick me up on your sensors."

Jack looks over at you, and you shrug helplessly. Then he catches Ianto's eye and smiles. He pulls back from Hart, "Can't. I have a date tonight."

Ianto relaxes infinitesimally and moves a little closer to you.

"Let's see this cargo of yours," Jack says in a tone that brooks no argument. Hart drops his shoulders and sighs, turning on one heel and striding off toward the crater. Over his shoulder he throws, "So, Eye Candy, where are you taking him tonight?"

Jack laughs and throws an arm over Ianto's shoulder as you all follow Hart. Owen and Gwen still have their guns out and neither of them looks happy.

Turn to page 18.


	23. Page 32

As the ship drops out of hyperdrive, you look up from your study of the instrument panel.

John drops into the chair next to you, his hands racing over the panel.

"Okay, here we go," he murmurs. A viewscreen to your left flashes on and the most beautiful creature you've ever seen peers at the two of you.

"Hart, you thief! Where's my teapot?" He/she sounds both angry and amused.

Hart drawls, "Relax, Orishclar, I've got it. I came by especially to deliver it to you."

"Hmph." The creature turns her/his three faceted eyes to you. "And who is this alien?"

Hart starts to speak, but you interrupt him. "Toshiko Sato."

"Greetings, Toshikosato. You know that you're in bad company, right?"

"Tosh. And I know," you nod your head, ignoring Hart's splutter.

"Tosh and Ish … very nice," the creature replies.

"Hey!" Hart protests. "I saw her first." He makes an even more dismayed sound when the metal box dematerializes. His expression is so comical that you laugh.

Turn to page 42.


	24. Page 37

You feel the jagged edges of broken bricks digging into your skin. Gravel tumbles down between your collar and the flesh of your neck, making your skin crawl. The floor is gritty under your spread fingers and your mouth is dry with dust.

You feel cold fear insinuating itself into your chest, and your heart races. "Come on," you tell yourself firmly. "You can do this. Just keep going. And don't panic."

Suddenly, there is a release of the crushing weight above you, and you hear Owen's voice.

"I'm here. Hang on, Tosh. I've got you." You can hear him quickly and efficiently shoveling the remains of the building aside and the pressure on your back is relieved.

You redouble your own efforts and soon you are staggering gingerly to your feet.

"What happened, Owen?" He looks at you, eyebrow raised.

Turn to page 7.


	25. Page 49

Ianto increases the pace and force of his stroke. His eyes are closed now and you find yourself staring at him. Both men are panting, their ragged breaths cutting through the still night air.

"Jack," Ianto says, in a tone of voice you have never heard from him before. And he collapses against Jack's back, his legs shaking. Jack groans, pressing his body against the SUV.

"Ianto," he begs. "Can I take my hands down?"

"Turn around, Jack. I want to see you."

Jack turns eagerly, his hands grasping Ianto's face and dragging him forward for a deep kiss. Ianto reaches down and caresses him, drawing shudders from Jack that rock them both.

Seconds later, Jack is crying out softly as Ianto covers Jack's mouth with his own. As Jack gradually returns to awareness, Ianto supports his body, holding him tightly.

"Come on, Jack," he whispers. "We have to get dressed. Owen and Gwen will be here soon."

Turn to page 50.


	26. Page 33

I'll think about. Did I really just say that? Am I crazy!? John Hart couldn't be any more dangerous and I have a commitment to this work! What was I thinking?

You fall back a bit as Hart reaches the lip of the crater and plunges down the steep and steaming slope, and you look over at Jack. He is staring at you, a worried expression on his face, his hands thrust into the pockets of his greatcoat. You drift over to stand by his side. Ianto, Owen, and Gwen fan out around the perimeter of the crater, appearing and disappearing amidst the wisps of steam and smoke.

Jack says, "What did you two talk about?"

Watching the others, you say, "He asked if I wanted to go with him."

"What did you say?"

"I said maybe."

There's a long silence, and then Jack says, "Tosh, if you want to go … if you need to go … you should."  
You look at him and his face is so serious.

"There's a lot to see out there, Tosh. I don't think John Hart is the best person to see it with, but if you want to go, you should." You have no answer to that, so you just keep watching the wreckage. The two of you stand in silent companionship for long moments, until Hart clambers out triumphantly, carrying a small metal box.

Hart walks up to Jack standing there at the brink of the crater and says, "Kiss, for old time's sake?", receives a silent refusal, and then turns to you and asks, "Well?"

You look at him and say, "One trip … and I want to be back here by tomorrow morning our time."

"You got it!" he says, smiling slickly. He puts an arm over your shoulder and you flinch as he activates his vortex manipulator. The Earth sparkles away.

If you end up in another place, turn to page 32.

If you end up in another time, turn to page 41.


	27. Page 35

As you start to move stealthily away from the SUV and back toward the crash site, you pause.

If you'd like to reconsider this decision, turn to page 25.

If you persist in respecting their privacy, turn to page 36.

**(Are you sure you want to respect their privacy?)**


	28. Page 36

You continue walking back toward the wreckage, scanning the ground for any bits of tech you may not have noticed before.

What is it about my life, you think, that causes me to always be the one who walks away alone? I'm smart. I'm funny … in a quiet way. I'm not bad looking. What is it?

As you pass the scanner over the rough grass, something catches your eye. You kneel down, careful not to touch it or even get too close. The scanner beeps and you bring the readout closer to your face so you can read it in the dark.

Unfortunately, in so doing you lose your balance and tumble forward. Desperately, you scrabble for a handhold and your hand falls onto the piece of tech.

There is a wide gasping sound and then everything twists and you see reality shake itself loose. You vanish from inside yourself.

Turn to page 41.


	29. Page 48

Jack looks at you and asks, "Are you sure?"

"Is this the only invitation I'll ever get?" you ask, somewhat seriously.

Jack looks at Ianto and raises an eyebrow. Ianto leans forward, his body trembling from the strain, and kisses you on the forehead, on your temple, on your cheek, along your jaw, and finally on your lips. Then he leans back and says, "Of course not."

You smile then, warmth washing through you, and reply, "Then I would like to watch tonight." You scoot back a little to give them some space, but stay close enough so that you are still intimately connected to them.

Jack looks up at Ianto, who is still on his knees in the grass. In a low and throaty voice he asks, "Do you want me?" He sounds so vulnerable, even though he knows the answer must be yes.  
In response, Ianto moves over him, bearing him down to the ground yet barely touching him. He hovers over Jack, his lips gliding lightly over Jack's mouth, and he says, "What do you think?" Jack's eyes brighten and he grins.

Ianto continues, "I have wanted you since before I ever met you. I wanted you when I caught a glimpse of you in London. I wanted you that night in the park." As he speaks, he is lightly kissing Jack's face and throat and nibbling along his jawline. "I wanted you even when I was sick of myself and wanted nothing anymore. I wanted you even," his voice breaks a little, "even when I've hated you." He is straddling Jack's body now, holding Jack's hands palm up against the ground. "I wanted you even when you made me hate myself and when you were gone."

If you hear a noise in the bushes, turn to page 47.

If the night is blissfully still, turn to page 46.


	30. Page 47

"Tosh!" Owen's voice issues from beyond the treeline.  
Then Gwen chimes in. "Jack! Ianto!"

"Shit!" Ianto says, flinching back and scrambling to fasten his clothes. Jack laughs uproariously, fixing his clothes too, albeit a bit more slowly. As for you, your heart is in your throat and you don't know if it's the shock of a spell broken or the impact of what you've seen that is causing your pulse to race.

Apparently Jack is not moving fast enough for Ianto because Ianto seizes the discarded greatcoat and hustles Jack into it, dodging the kisses that Jack aims at him. Then he reaches over and runs fingers through Jack's hair, and your heart catches again. Just as Ianto steps back and Jack finishes brushing himself off, Owen and Gwen step through the trees.

"There you lot are," Owen gripes. "We walked all the way back to the site looking for you." He casts a sour look at Gwen, "You and your shortcuts!"

Gwen ignores him, saying brightly, "Are we ready to head back?"

Ianto says in his most professional tone, "Tosh? Is the site clear?"

You nod, stifling a giggle. Gwen looks at you curiously. "Okay, then. Let's go," she commands. Obediently, you all troop to the SUV and climb in.

As Jack opens the front passenger side door he says, "Will you look at this! Someone has scratched the paint here. Ianto, see that you have this attended to."

Turn to page 50.


	31. Page 46

Ianto reaches around and undoes Jack's belt, opens his trousers and slides them down Jack's hips.

"Jack," he says reprovingly. "Commando?"

"I forgot?" Jack says. You stifle a nervous giggle. Ianto presses against him again, and Jack says breathlessly, "Now!" Fumbling a little, Ianto opens his own flies with one hand while using the other to keep Jack pinned against the SUV.

"Lube?" Ianto asks, his voice rough and needy.

"I'm good," says Jack. "I'm real relaxed right now. Just go slow."

I can't believe this is happening, you think as you watch Ianto slowly sink his cock into Jack. Ianto is trembling and it's obvious that his restraint is costing him dearly. For his part, Jack is enthusiastic, moving his hips and making the most amazing sounds. You aren't really surprised at Jack – how could you be? But Ianto… quiet, reserved, cool and composed Ianto?

Jack mutters something , his forehead resting against the SUV, and Ianto, his voice choked and breaking, asks, "What?"

"I said, 'Harder, Ianto. Make me come.'"

Turn to page 49.


	32. Page 38

Ianto is drawing the most exciting noises from Jack's lips, sounds you've never imagined him making despite all of the stories he tells. Numbly, you feel your feet carrying you closer, almost within arm's reach of the two men.

You are mesmerized by the pulse and rhythm that runs the length of Jack's body, by the abandon on his face, by the hoarse and unintelligible murmurs that issue from his mouth.

Ianto pulls away from Jack and rises smoothly to his feet, ignoring Jack's incoherent sounds of protest. Without taking his eyes from Jack's face, Ianto says softly, one hand outstretched toward you, "Tosh?"

Jack's eyes snap open and he looks at you … and then back at Ianto.

"Would you like to join us, Tosh?" Ianto asks gently.

If you choose to join them, turn to page 39.

If you demur, turn to page 40.


	33. Page 39

You step forward, not trusting yourself to speak.

Jack reaches out then and pulls you to him, into that warm and comfortable embrace. He guides you against his chest so that you are facing both him and Ianto. With the fingers of his other hand he lightly traces the lines of Ianto's face. As his fingers brush over Ianto's lips, Ianto opens his mouth and allows Jack's forefinger in. He sucks on it, hollowing his cheeks. Jack leans back, closing his eyes briefly and smiling.

Then he is pulling both of you toward a small clearing at the side of the road. He takes off his greatcoat and then does a controlled fall to the grass, encouraging you to do the same. Ianto follows, dropping gracefully to his knees. You giggle and Ianto smiles at you, his hair sticking up a bit and his face slightly flushed. You notice that his collar is unbuttoned and his tie is hanging loosely around his neck. His waistcoat is also unbuttoned and a little rumpled. He watches you watch him and the color rises high in his cheeks. Jack chuckles.

"So," Jack says. "What would you like to do?"

You freeze, not knowing what to say, but Ianto responds.

"I want to fuck you, Jack, while you go down on Tosh."

Ianto's eyes flick to you, and you smile and say, "But Ianto, I wanted to watch." At that, Jack gives a startled laugh and then reaches for Ianto.

If you do things Ianto's way, turn to page 45.

If you insist on getting your own way, turn to page 48.


	34. Page 40

"Actually," you say, "can I just watch?"

Ianto smiles at you and then leans into Jack and says sternly, "Turn around. Put your hands against the SUV."  
Jack shudders and obeys, his expression a mystery. You make yourself comfortable, leaning against the SUV as well.

Ianto removes Jack's greatcoat with practiced ease, allowing Jack to lift his hands when necessary. He folds the coat and lays it on the bonnet. He also takes the opportunity to slide Jack's braces over his shoulders so that they hang loosely from his waist. Ianto has been so gentle that you are a little shocked when he suddenly thrust forward, pinning Jack to the side of the SUV.

Jack gasps and Ianto bends forward, covering his back as he moves to speak into Jack's ear. "Whatever you do, don't move your hands, Jack, or I will be very upset with you." Jack takes a shaky breath which turns into a moan as Ianto slants forward even more and licks the skin of his neck just below his ear.

"Ianto … " Jack says, pushing his hips back against Ianto's. "Do it."

"All in good time. There's pleasure in waiting, Jack."  
This time Ianto nips Jack's neck and then bites down. The effect on Jack is immediate and electric. He jerks and turns his face away, giving Ianto greater access.

"Good boy," Ianto murmurs into Jack's skin. "Time for your reward."

If you hear a noise in the bushes, turn to page 47.

If the night is blissfully still, turn to page 46.


	35. Page 41

You look around in confusion. You seem to have materialized in a cozy if indifferently decorated flat. The furniture is worn and without grace. You bend over to inspect the rug on the floor, which has traces of both dog and cat hair, and, indeed when you straighten up you see a basket of kittens watching you balefully. There are also baby toys sprinkled all over every available surface, strewn seemingly at random. On the coffee table there is a large white binder with the words "Our Wedding" on it, picked out in artificial pearls.

Suddenly, you hear a yelp from the open doorway to your left. Hesitantly, you move forward until you are standing on the brink of the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Ianto, is facing off with Jack. Ianto is wearing a flowered apron and clutching a pan. He says, "Jack! You've burnt the pan again! How difficult is it to boil water?"

Jack is sitting at the kitchen table, a blanket wrapped bundle in one arm and a bottle in his free hand. "Sorry, darling," he says to Ianto with an adoring smile.

"No," you cry, backing away. "No! It can't be!"

They both start, Jack leaping carefully to his feet. "Tosh," he cries.

"No," you sob, burying your face in your hands. "I want to go back!" You look at them wildly. "This can't be!"

Ianto advances toward you slowly, tears glistening in his eyes, "So this is when you went to, Tosh. We've missed you."

"Yes," says Jack. "But now it's all okay again. And tomorrow you can meet our toddler, Toshiko. She's staying with Auntie Gwen." He smiles at you holding out the bundle in his arms.

"And this is John Gareth Jones-Harkness."

The End


	36. Page 42

You feel a tingle and Hart disappears; the space ship bridge is replaced by an even more high tech looking set up that makes your fingers itch and your mouth water. You look around and, as you do, the Ish comes into view.

She says, "My apologies for kidnapping, or maybe rescuing, you so abruptly." She's clutching the box, Hart's cargo, and fiddling with the catch. "What species are you, Tosh? Time Agent?"

"I'm human," you respond, continuing to look around. "But I'm not a Time Agent. I do free lance for an organization called Torchwood."

"As long as you aren't a Time Agent. I don't like them very much. Although, if you were … I might make an exception. You have a very exotic body type."

You smile. "I'm just a traveler."

Ish opens the box and frees the teapot, casting the empty box into a bin where it promptly vanishes.

"Would you like some tea, Tosh?" She links an ancillary arm through one of yours. "I'll pour since you are woefully short of arms."

You smile, inhaling her heady scent, "Yes, please." You look into her brilliant eyes. "I may only have two arms, but I am very skilled with them."

You may get back to Earth some day, back to Jack and Torchwood. If you ever do, you plan to have plenty of stories to tell.

The End


	37. Page 43

You open your eyes and see the team and Hart looking down at you.

"That's torn it. That's just great," Hart says in disgust, stabbing a finger at his vortex manipulator and vanishing in a puff of anger.

"Jack?" you ask, noting that your voice sounds strangely deep.

"Ian … Tosh?" he responds, an odd look on his face.

"uh … Tosh?" Gwen starts, only to be interrupted.

"And Ianto!" Owen inserts, bent over with laughter.

"Uh … you two seem to be … uh … are you in there, Ianto?" Gwen looks as if she might faint whereas Jack is looking at you with distinct and growing interest.

Then you feel your mouth move and your strangely unfamiliar voice says, independent of your will, "Jack! Do something."

Ianto?

"Relax, guys," Jack says, offering you a hand up. "The effect only lasts for a few hours. We should get you back to the hub."

"Yeah," snarks Owen, "so you can take advantage of the situation."

Jack looks offended. "Well, of course! I'm not stupid."

The End


	38. Page 44

"Are you okay?" The voice has a foreign accent, like something out of a cowboy movie.

Scrambling to your feet and dusting off your clothes, you squint in the bright sunlight. "Where am I?"

The woman who is hovering nearby, still looking concerned, says, "Um … Earth."

You respond sharply, "I know that! Where on Earth?" You look around frantically; nothing looks familiar.

"Corner of Broadway and Austin Highway, San Antonio, Texas, USA … North America. Earth." She smiles at you. "Seriously, though. Are you okay?"

You nod hesitantly. "Maybe. What year is it?"

When you learn that it's still 2008, you let out the breath you hadn't realized you were holding. "Thank goodness. I need to make a call … I don't have my mobile!"

"Here. Use my cell phone," the stranger says.

"It'll be expensive," you warn, grabbing her mobile, but she replies, "That's alright. My partner pays the bill."

"Thanks. I really need to get back," you say, stabbing the numbers on the keypad with one finger.

"Back where? Mars?"

"Cardiff."

"Is that on Earth?" You sigh. _Ignorant Americans_, you fume with an insincere smile. _It's really true they have no grasp of geography!_

The End


	39. Page 45

Excellent choice, as always Ianto, you think blissfully, as you lie there letting the aftershock run through your body. We should let you make all of the decisions.

You recline there, cushioned between the two of them wondering if you will ever feel this good again.

Ianto closes his arms around you more tightly and kisses your lips gently. "Tosh," he whispers. "You are amazing. Thank you."

Jack angles across your prone body to kiss Ianto, just inches from your face, and you watch in fascination.

Then you sigh inwardly and say, "Enough cuddling. We still have some work to do. Help me up."

Groaning, Ianto stands up and then reaches down for both you and Jack. All three of you straighten your clothes, locating items that you discarded in your rush, and then run fingers through each other's hair so as to bring order to chaos.

Jack stays at the SUV while you and Ianto start back toward the wreckage site, figuring that Owen and Gwen may have cut through the fields and headed for the crater. Ianto takes your arm in his as you walk companionably through the darkness. Clearing his throat, he remarks, "You know, any time you'd like a repeat performance, just say so."

You smile at him, thinking, _Oh, I will._

Turn to page 50.


	40. Page 50

In the SUV on the way back, everyone is quiet. Jack keeps shooting significant looks at everyone. Ianto smiles whenever Jack catches his eye and flicks the occasional glance at you in the rear view mirror. As for you, you can feel the warmth of a blush on your cheeks whenever you think too much about this evening's adventure.

After a while, Gwen, who has been watching all of this with the bemusement of someone who has been left out of a joke, can't stand it anymore. She says in exasperation, "What is going on?"

Owen, who has been so quiet that you thought he was asleep, says, "I for one don't want to know."

The End


End file.
